Roughly 800,000 Americans will incur a stroke each year. While acute care and awareness of stroke symptoms have improved to the point where the one-year mortality rate has dropped to an estimated 25% of all who experience a stroke, chronic sensorimotor impairment is prevalent in a majority of the more than 6 million stroke survivors in the U.S., especially in the hand. Hands constitute our primary means of physically interacting with the external world; thus diminished control of the hand impacts all facets of life, from self-care to employment to leisure. One survey found that greater than 70% of respondents required full assistance for meal preparation, housekeeping, and laundry post-stroke. Satisfaction rates were only 14% for “vocational situation”, 34% for “leisure situation”, and 43% for “ability in self-care”. There is a need in the rehabilitation population, including the stroke population, for systems and methods that improve the strength of a person's hand.